


A confused bean

by Dream_Cage



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Cage/pseuds/Dream_Cage
Summary: Me, wondering how this works for future references.





	A confused bean

Oh, so this is how it goes. 

 

Noice.

**Author's Note:**

> Class dismissed.


End file.
